Ben 10 Epoch
by Sonicfries
Summary: 7 years after defeating an enemy that hits home, Ben arrives back in Bellwood after college. Things stir up, Old friends plot escapes while old enemies plot revenge. But the key to winning this fight, is to forgive and be forgiven. G/K and B/J.
1. Prologue

**A/N: No ownership what so ever.**

**Ben 10 - Epoch**

**Prologue**

**Null Void- Higher Asylum**

This dark damp cell has been home to her for the past 7 years. How long had it been since she'd seen the light of day, the smell of nature, the laughter of people? It seemed longer then 7 years to her. Her white patient gown was loose on her body, that was mal-nourished and willowy thin. The cold air caused a chill down her spine, did it have to be so cold in this asylum? She sighed as he arose from her comfortless cot, walking toward the barred window that served as the only wall adornment. Outside lay the Null Void, and here she was- a prison within a prison.

She felt the energy inhibiters that were implanted within her palms. 'Extra Caution' is what they called it. Her power wasn't something to take any chances with, no matter what control she claimed she had, they knew otherwise. For that was the epitome of how she ended up here, in this imprisonment guarded within the already secured Null Void. Her crime had sprouted from her ignorance at control, and from her arrogance she had caused pain, death , and sorrow with one simple energy wave. 'Too powerful for her own good." - That is what Verdona had said when she first found out about her first transformation. So long ago it seemed, the memories didn't seem real. What was everyone up to? Did they think of her as often as she thought of them.

Doubt entered her skin, snaking it's way into her heart. No, they wouldn't be thinking of her as often. She was a bad memory to them, a failed friend. This dark damp cell had proved it.

_'That's right, they don't care about us._' That haunting voice echoed in her head.

"I don't believe that." She replied, it was weak and both of them knew it.

"_Yes you do. You are more powerful then all of them. We are more powerful. They are jealous." _

"I won't listen to you." She whispered.

**Bellwood- **

"Ah, nothing like spring break to usher you back home." a 22 year old Ben Tennyson stated as he got out of his car. His first day of spring break from the college he was attending started yesterday, but since he was slacking on getting things packed- it took him longer to get home.

He pulled his suitcase out of the trunk and wheeled it up the sidewalk, picking it up as he hit the front steps. He contemplated whether or not to knock on the front steps, he hadn't been home in several years. Would his father bring down that old alien tech gun if he heard someone walking in his house. But, he didn't have the option when the door swung open in front of him.

"BEN!" his mother's shrill voice nearly made him cringe. She threw her arms around her son and nearly suffocated him. "Hey boy," His father said cheerfully, standing behind his mother.

"Mom, dad." He breathed out. "Good to see you." His father grabbed his suitcase from him and the happy family headed inside.

Ben looked around at the home he hadn't seen in several years. His father put his suitcase by the stairs as his mother pulled him along to the kitchen.

"SO, tell me all about school." She giggled out. Ben gave her a lopsided smile, "Sure thing, but I'm kinda hungry."

"Oh, let the boy rest, he just got in." His father retorted, earning him a glare from his mother.

It felt nice to be in the kitchen with his family again, it almost felt like old times. Before the alien business, the world-wide fame of being a superhero, before Gwen… Then the bad memories flooded his mind.

**====== 7 years ago**

"…_.We have to stop her Ben, by any means necessary." the grim face of his grandfather had told them. Julie squeezed his right hand in attempted comfort, Cooper looked appalled; Helen, Pierce, and Manny were nodded in agreement. They didn't have any other options, they had to take her down. Ben was sure it was just as hard for Grandpa Max as it was for him, forced to bring down your own family member. He looked over toward the lone figure standing outside their planning circle, Kevin Levin. Ben couldn't ever remember seeing him so empty. This was bearing more on him then anyone knew, Kevin would help them, no doubt about that…but if it did come down to their final option…..It wasn't something either of them could think about.' _

_-----=====_

Ben shook away the memories, now was a happy time. He was home with his family, he'd call Julie tomorrow to set up a day to hang out, and if he were brave enough….he may run into Kevin. But all this could be put aside, now he was ready for a home-cooked meal his mother had made.

_**Outside Bellwood**_

As the sun went below the horizon, cars began to arrive in the middle of the desert outside of Los Solidad. There was nothing like drag racing to kick off the spring, and to Kevin Levin, who profited the most of these events- it didn't come soon enough. He was always late on rent and tonight would be a major payday for him, enough to settle his affairs for the next 5 months or so.

"Kev! Good to see you out an about. Thought you'd be laying low after that Courtney incident." His long-time contact and ex-partner in crime, Argit. Kevin laughed but tried to keep his distance, they weren't that close.

"Well, the chick was crazy- simple as that." Kevin responded. "Are you placing a bet or not?"

The rodent shook his head, "I ain't playing for cash, slips is more my taste." He wagged his eyebrows. "So, I guess this means you won't be dating for awhile." Kevin rolled his eyes and accepted a bet from some entering racers. "Courtney was hardly a girlfriend…hell she was hardly a friend."

"S'not what she told me." Argit hackled. Kevin looked him full in the face this time, "And that is why I don't get information off you anymore, your connections are always lying." Kevin collected all the bets from the participating entries and made his way through the crowd. Argit tailed behind him.

"So if you're not so interested in my connections then I suppose I shouldn't mention this new info I got." He smiled greedily, but Kevin still wouldn't take the bait. Argit deflated again, angry at Kevin's lack of interest. "You know Kev, it's not a bad idea to settle down. Courtney or no Courtney."

The 23 year old man stopped and whirled around, a glare set on his brow. "First of all, I'm perfectly fine with how things are. Secondly, I'll die the day I take advice from you." With this Kevin was about to signal the cars to get onto the starting line when Argit responded, "This information I got, It's from the Null Void. Apparently the High security Asylum is transferring prisoners in three days."

This got Kevin's attention. "Go on…?"

Argit squealed, "It means that during transporting these high risk criminals, the security will be lax around the Null Void entrances."

Kevin's glare receded, "And which high risk criminals will they be transferring?"

"An Anodite, if you're so curious." Argit replied.

_**7 Years ago**_

_"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" Gwen screamed as four Plumber's held her down. "I NEED MORE!" the tears streaming down her face and the frantic tone was too much to bare for her loved ones. _

_ 'It's for you own good Gwen." Verdona asked, rather calmly in such a hysterical moment. But Gwen was too far gone in her manic state. Ben held Julie back in defense should Gwen try something to escape, while Kevin and Max held her down with two other Pumblers. Verdona had a sedative in her hand and came closer to the struggling girl. Gwen was already drained from her fight with them, but her energy could spike back up at any moment. Verdona didn't want to take that chance, she grabbed her granddaughter's arm and injected the sedative. For Gwen, all went black….'_

Next Time:

_Chapter One: What happened to the Good old Days?_


	2. Chapter I

**A/N- No ownership. Also, I'm sorry if all the flashbacks annoy you, but I'm going to keep the little bits going for several chapters and have a couple of chapters within the story to be complete flashbacks. It will help paint a picture for you on what has happened. **

**Ben 10- Epoch**

**Chapter One; What happened to the Good Old Days?**

_7 Years Ago-_

"_So where to next?" Kevin asked. All three of them drove down the dark interstate, still hyped over another fight won. It was the weekend and Gwen and Ben's curfew was still a couple hours away, they were in no hurry. _

"_How about a movie?" Ben suggested from the back seat, "The new Zombie film is playing." Gwen made a face and Kevin simply shrugged. Kevin would go along with it, Gwen would complain, and Ben would simply be optimistic and tease the former two's relationship. That was how their time was spent. _

"_I'll call Julie, she can come with us!" Ben said as he pulled out his cell phone, but before he dialed the number he looked up with a sly grin, 'It'll be like a double date." _

_This in turn earned him a glare from Kevin which was his way of avoiding a glare from Gwen. _

_Ben looked at them with feigned innocence, "Was it something I said?"_

**Bellwood**-

His alarm went off, and his instant disliking of it returned. Ben hit the snooze button with annoyance. He still felt stuffed from all the steak he ate last night, courtesy of his mother. Such a strange dream, he couldn't really remember it vividly. A bit of déjà vu rushed through him as he tried his best to recollect it. '_ugh too weird._" He got up from his bed and stretched. Today was a new day, he would try to see if Julie could see him and perhaps go to his old haunts for old times sake. His parents already said they'd made plans for a dinner reservation so he'd have a time limit today. If he could remember correctly, Julie had said she had been working for the local veterinarian's office. She always did like animals, or pet-like creatures.

He got dressed and ate a quick meal before heading out. Bellwood hadn't changed much at all, the same smoothie place, same kinds of kids hanging around. He pulled into the Vet's office, looking at the names on the door to see none other then, Julie Yamamoto Veterinarian, in white.

Ben walked into the vet's a little nervous, he hadn't seen her in a long while. How would she react? Would she be angry? Would she be…?

"BEN TENNYSON!" A young Asian woman screamed as he walked through the door. The joy was evident in her smile. She didn't look much different, her hair was slightly longer but her height never wavered. She ran up to him and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Oh, I've missed you!" Julie said, "You could have called me!" Ben was confused.

"How did you know I was.."

"Your mother called me three days ago and said you were coming." She answered. Ben looked even more confused, "You and my mom talk?"

"Someone has to keep her company every now and then."

Ben shook his head sadly, "Of course, after all I'm never home anymore." Julie picked up on his tone. "Ben we all understood why you had to leave, no one blamed you." She gave out a sad sigh, "Let's not talk about that now, you're back and we have a lot of time to spend!"

_**7 years ago-**_

_ Ben and Julie had the duty of getting the tickets while Gwen and Kevin got the food. It was a last minute hang-out but they relished in these moments. Rarely did they have time to act like the teenagers they were. _

"_Four tickets for Dead Snow, please." Ben gave the ticketer his money in exchange for the pink slips of paper._

"_So, do you want butter on your popcorn?" Kevin asked Gwen as they stood in-line at the concessions. Gwen shrugged her shoulders in response, making Kevin sigh with aggravation. _

"_Alright, do you want any candy?" _

"_Reeses pieces." She replied. _

"_How can you pick those over M'Ms?" He asked, obviously picking a fight. _

"_Because I prefer peanut butter to chocolate that's why." Gwen retorted._

"_What kind of person chooses chocolate over peanut butter?" Kevin nearly yelled, they earned themselves the attention of all those around them….and the embarrassment of Ben and Julie._

"_Obviously someone who prefers to keep their options open to more then just one thing." _

"_And what is _that _suppose to mean?" Kevin asked._

"_It means at least I can make up my mind on what I want, unlike some people." _

"_You got a problem with my decision making?" _

"_Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She responded. They always had arguments like this, no matter how trivial it was it would always come to the nature of their relationship. It was like a fun game to them, both fun and frustrating. _

Kevin's Apartment-

Kevin made out with a haul last night, so many people were too ignorant to realize the drag race was fixed. Kevin made the call on who would win and who would lose, that was just how he worked. But as he sat on the couch of his grungy apartment with his winnings spread out on the coffee table, he felt as if it didn't matter anymore. What Argit had told him, was far more valuable. He held his head in his hands in thought. What would this bit of information be to him? He felt so…hopeful..when Argit had told him of the transferring. But when he turned the idea over in his head it came to him.

'Why would they be transferring High Risk criminals?' There were only two answers to that question, one rather hopeful and the other caused his heart to drop.

The bad moments flushed through, he frowned. 'Had she gotten better?' Was she the same Gwen he had come to admire and adore? Did she think about him? Would she be thrilled to see him again as he would her?

No, he wouldn't think this way. She deserved what happened to her, for not trusting him, for going to _him_ for help. It all started with her not trusting them- at least that was how he figured.

Despite the unresolved issues that lay ahead, he had no choice but to get to the Null Void.

He had to get there, but he would need help.

**Null Void-High Asylum **

Sweat soaked her forehead as she tossed and turned, her nightmare gripping her subconscious's sanity. Tossing and turning upon her cot she cried in fright, "..stop, I don't…" she kicked her feet around, "…need any.." The loud screech of her cell door opening awoke her from her nightmare. With her breathing erratic she looked herself up and down all covered in sweat.

"Still not sleeping well, I see." She turned her head toward the newcomer. The tall plump figure of her grandfather looked at her with a melancholy smile.

"Grandpa Max?" She looked at him in confusion, staying where she was just incase this be a continuance to her nightmare. "You've already visited me this month, how are you here?" Her grandfather stepped further into the cell, a questionable look on his face.

"There has been a hearing for you in two days time, what the nature of it is I don't know." She didn't miss the strain in his voice. "What's wrong Grandpa?" She got up this time, sure of herself, and walked over to the only family member that visited her. The large aged man caught his granddaughter by the hands, looking down at the energy dampeners in her palms. It was as if he was trying not to cry, and every word pitted the battle against him.

"Gwen, I hate to see you this way is all." Max Tennyson had high hopes for his granddaughter and to see her deteriorate little by little every time he saw her took a lot out of him.

"I'm okay Grandpa, really." She smiled weakly.

"They say you still talk to yourself.." Gwen opened her mouth to protest, "Don't try to lie, I've seen the security tapes." Her faulty façade deflated. Her grandfather looked at her with a hardened expression.

"She won't go away." Gwen whispered and pulled her arms across her chest, holding herself.

"Gwen, there isn't anyone here but you and me." He grabbed her by the shoulders firmly. Gwen shook her head in protest, "No, you don't understand…she's always listening, waiting to be let out again…I told you she's the one who caused…" But she was cut off by her grandfather's booming voice.

"ENOUGH" He looked down at her with anger and frustration, while she looked back with sorrow.

"You caused that tragedy Gwen." Gwen shook her head violently in denial.

"You were the one who lost control, you put everyone in danger over your addiction." She ripped herself away from him, still shaking her head and bringing her hands to cover her ears.

"And in two days, if you don't prove to them that you have overcome this….they will deny you parole and execute you Gwen."

_**7 years ago**- _

_Gwen hit the pavement as a Forever Knight hit her by the ankles. She held her hand out to draw up another energy blast but her power fizzled out. This was happening a lot lately, her powers being drained so easily. She didn't want to bring this up to the guys, lest they worry about her or consider her a burden. Kevin came and shoved the offender away from her, he was always fighting for her sake then for his. Instantly she felt inadequate, what if she was loosing her powers? She was half anodite after all, perhaps there was a limit. _

_She looked over and saw Ben change into Big Chill to freeze several Knights as they ran, Kevin was busy pounding two of them in his cement form. But she lay helpless on her knees, weak and vulnerable to do anything. She couldn't let them know of her dilemma so she stood up and tried to dodge as many as possible. The fight didn't last much longer anyway, before the rest decided to retreat. _

"_Alright! Another successful take down!" Ben cheered. _

"_Are you okay? You seemed rather lousy tonight." Kevin asked as he noticed Gwen's silence. _

"_I'm just exhausted, that's all." She smiled at his worried face. _

"_Whatever you say." he said, and dropped it. He didn't want to bother her if she were already tired. _

_That next night, Gwen knew who she had to go to, if her power were draining so quickly. She needed some way to get more, the trees and nature around her didn't seem to do it anymore. She walked along the shadowed alleys to the Foundry. It didn't take her long to come across the familiar building at the edge of the local Power Plant. Gwen walked up to the large pair of steel doors and knocked as hard as she could. She heard movement inside. _

"_Open up, I know you're in there Michael!"_


	3. Chapter 2

Ben 10 Epoch

Chapter 2- The Stacking of Grains (flashback chapter)

-_Font- _Flashback

-_**Font- **_Double flashback- a memory within the flashback (If you understand, when someone is thinking back to a moment not long ago)

-Font- Current

_7 years ago_

_A metal door opened, and within the shadows a male figure peered out at her. Gwen looked back with a determining look, she came her for a reason and wasn't leaving until she got what she came for. _

"_What brings you to my humble abode, lovely Gwen?" Michael Morningstar crooned as he opened the door wider. And in turn, revealing a youthful face instead of the mummified sallow that was him. Gwen looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone spying on them, it was her biggest fear besides the obvious at the moment. If Ben or Kevin were to spy her entering Michael's house, there would be no end to that explanation. _

"_May I come in?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in a mock flirt. Michael opened the door even wider to let her pass him, an obvious 'yes' to her question, the metal door closed behind them with a 'thud'._

_The interior had altered severely. Instead of the vast emptiness that she remembered from months past, there was a plethora of mechanisms and monitors. Michael walked over to a sitting area, where that too had a large monitor, but for entertainment purposes it seemed. He offered her a seat, which she took hesitantly. _

"_What seems to be your dilemma?" He asked intuitively _

"_What makes you think I have a dilemma?" Gwen countered. He laughed and ran a hand through his blonde tresses, "You wouldn't be here for pleasantries." _

_Gwen nodded at his logic and looked at him with concentration as if she were trying to form the words in her mouth. _

"_How- ugh, How did you get your form back to normal?" He chuckled at her incredulous look. _

"_I'm an energy absorber, that's what these machines give me." He motioned toward the mechanisms surrounding him. "However, they only sustain me, the bulk of my energy did not come from machines…" _

_Gwen looked at him in disgust, but Michael put his hands up in defense, 'It wasn't from live sources." _

"_But I'm sure that wasn't the real reason why you are here." He noted. Gwen nodded again. _

_She sighed and began," It began a month ago…."_

_**------------**_

_**She ran fast, but they were quickly cornering her. She turned left and her hands immediately flew out in front of her to protect her from the cement wall she almost hit. The two Forever knights chuckled to themselves as they observed her predicament. With her right palm she tried to focus her mana into a blast but just as the purple glow had formed- it fizzled. She couldn't remember the last time she had formed a complete blast, a formidable shield, or a wave of mana. She could hear Ben battling against several in the background and where Kevin was she had no idea. **_

"_**Nowhere to go, Little girl." one of them cackled. She started to panic, her nerves literally pounding underneath her skin. -and then, all went white. **_

_**She awoke up a few minutes afterward, looking around and seeing the two Knights had gone, alone with the cement wall that was behind her. The rubble littered a good half mile radius and her form felt weak. **_

"_**GWEN!" She heard two male voices call out, but just barely. She had a large cement block lodged over her left leg and with intense concentration she tried to use her Mana to lift it off…again it fizzled out. **_

_**The two boys were closer now, she could hear their quick and heavy sprints upon the pavement, in a matter of minutes she could feel the heavy block being lifted away and Kevin pulling her out of the debris. **_

"_**Are you alright?" Kevin asked as he lifted her up, his hands underneath her arms to steady her. Gwen was shaking a little but shook off the vertigo and held back the nausea. **_

"_**Yeah, just lost it there for a minute." **_

"_**We should get you back to the car, I'll go and see where those forever Knights vanished to." Ben commented as he flashed into Big Chill and flew off. Kevin supported her as they made their way to his car, barely speaking the whole way there.**_

_**-----------------**_

"_Hmm, and you can't remember what happened?" Michael asked. Gwen shook her head, "It's been happening a lot lately, my power going out." She explained._

"_And what about the debris? Where did that come from?" _

" _The Forever knights must have thrown a flash bomb or something, we couldn't find them." _

"_Is that so, and you are telling me all this because?" _

"_I've tried gathering mana from trees, grass, and it still isn't enough to keep it in place like it used to. After I transformed that first time…" Michael's eyes knitted together, 'Transformed?" _

"_My Anodite form overtook me for a moment, but it didn't last long." Michael nodded his head as if he were trying to piece something together._

"_And your powers have been depleting quicker after that?" Gwen nodded again. Michael smirked and got up. "Perhaps what you need is a good pick-me up of energy--pure energy." _

"_Pure energy? But isn't that what Mana is..?" She inquired._

"_No, pure energy is from an un-channeled source. It isn't from nature or beings, just existing..and I know the perfect person for you to see." _

"_I don't think that's such a good idea, knowing you it can't be legal." She got up and was about to make her way toward the door. _

"_Just a sample of pure energy brought me back to my normal self..and all I need is secondhand energy to keep me going." He smirked as she turned around again, "If it could fix me, it could fix you." _

_---------------------_

_Max Tennyson had been training the new recruits for several months now, seeing plenty of progress in them. As he looked on with pride he felt another presence near him, with no outward reaction to it he simply responded, "Hello, dear." _

_Out of thin air came the form of an elderly woman, but she possessed a youthful stride. _

"_I didn't think you'd spot me anymore, afterall human's age catches up to them so quickly." Verdona said as she gave the man a warm smile._

"_You're not as young as you once were either." He retorted. She laughed merrily, "You seem to have a rag-tag team going on here, Max." They observed Pierce and Helen sparring while Cooper was rematerializing a machine in several different fashions._

"_They are quite impressive, not quite as good as the star trio but getting there." Max affirmed. _

"_I'm sure they will do you proud." Verdona said. "So, how are my grandchildren? I get all kinds of queries about my heroic grandson and talented Anodite granddaughter."_

"_They are doing just fine, and Kevin is great incase you forgot to ask." Max replied. Verdona put her hand to her chin in question, "Kevin? That buff boy that seems rather attached to Gwen?" Max nodded with a chuckle. "I always thought his name was Curtis." _

Present- Mr. Smoothie

"Eh, I can't believe after all these years you still like that stuff." Julie said as she took a sip of her coke, observing Ben drinking a wheatgrass and spinach smoothie.

"It's good for the body." He responded.

"And bad for the stomach." She retorted. They had decided to go about their old haunts and reminisce over the memories, or what memories that were allowed.

Ben sighed after he finished the last of his smoothie, crushing the Styrofoam cup and throwing it in the trash. "I wish things were different." He said at last.

Julie looked at him in surprise, he rarely liked to bring up the past and this seemed as if he were opening up the discussion. She looked down in thought, wondering how to continue it without Ben getting defensive. She knew it was good for him to open up about what had happened all those years ago, perhaps it would bring them closer together.

"How would you want things to go?" Julie dared to ask, putting her arm around him for support.

Ben looked directly in her eyes, "I wish I could have stayed, I would have wanted to be here for the last seven years then off on my own." He broke eye contact and Julie rubbed her hand up and down his back to soothe him.

"Well, you can always start now." She replied.

_Flashback-_

_The gang went out to patrol again, Gwen sat in the back seat silently thinking about what Morningstar had offered. Ben brought her out of her train of thought when she suddenly noticed that he and Kevin were staring at her. They had already parked and were looking at her for some confirmation to a question, of what she couldn't remember._

"_I'm sorry, what?" _

"_I asked if it would be okay to split up on this one. I'll take the west side, Kevin will look near the East, and you can have the North." Ben repeated. Gwen nodded immediately, she needed more time to herself anyway. _

"_If you have any problems just yell, and I'll come." said Kevin when they were about to split, Gwen smiled at his clumsy attempt at being romantic and headed off north. _

_They were outside an empty concert building, that much she picked up on. The dusk sky offered sufficient light to see around the dark areas but it wouldn't last much longer. She was too occupied with herself to realize the noise coming from her immediate right. _

_-----slam---- _

_A brute force knocked her down onto the pavement which knocked the wind out of her for several seconds. Her vision cleared to see a large armored figure of a Forever Knight coming again for another attack. Spry with her movements, Gwen leaped away before impact and turned around to prepare for a defensive stance. They circled each other, neither saying a word but knowing that the other was their enemy. The Forever Knight lifted his lance to deliver a blow while Gwen gathered as much mana as she could to build a barrier. He forced the lance back down , she formed her barrier in seconds and the clash of weapon against shield resonated the area. _

"_Ah!" cried out Gwen as she put all her physical strength into deflecting the attack._

"_Arg!" Yelled the Forever knight as he thrust his weight into Lance for an effective offense._

_The light of her mana faded, it gave out and the lance continued it's path for her. Her reflexes allowed her to roll out of the way, a blessing from all the karate classes. She tried to gather up more but it fizzled out of her palm._

"_Hehehe, what's the matter, girlie? Too much for ye?" The forever knight taunted. _

"_**Drain him." **_

"_Hardly," She replied shaking of the momentary distraction. She ran forward and tried to uppercut him but he blocked with ease. _

"_We can do this all night, and you still wouldn't touch me." He laughed in arrogance. Gwen knitted her forehead in confusion and anger as her Mana still wouldn't manifest properly._

"_**Drain him. It will shut him up." **__- Again, there was that distraction. Had she imagined it? _

"_**Imagining me? Hardly." **_

___She looked back at the Forever Knight that still threatened her, but was put into shock as she saw a figure appear right beside him. A figure that was carbon copy of herself._

"**It will help solve your problem."**_._

_ Her Doppleganger said. The forever knight was charging at her again, but stopped in his tracks as if suddenly trapped. _

_Gwen's vision went red as she could see the Mana coming off his body, her hand was held out but not by her will as she absorbed the energy from him. 'NO!' She cried in her head. Whatever was happening didn't seem good. _

"_**It's not something you fight, it's something you relish."**_

_She saw her doppleganger smirk shamelessly and the Forever knight went limp onto the pavement- every ounce of life drained dry._

Next Chapter: The Other-self and Get-togethers


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Other-self and Get-togethers

a/n; I don't own anything

_Flashback_

_7 years ago_

"_**Oh yes, just drag him off into the alley." **_

_The Doppleganger mocked as Gwen pulled and tugged the armored body away from the open area. The Doppleganger watched in amusement, while she ignored the hallucination. _

"_**I must give you props. I didn't think meek Gwendolyn would ever have the guts to take a life." **_

_The Doppleganger laughed merrily and hopped up on a nearby dumpster, not a squeak was made- further indicating how much of a figment this thing was. Gwen heaved as she got the body toward the dumpster's bottom, she stood up straight to recollect herself- sinking further into understanding on what she just done._

"_It was an accident, I didn't- I couldn't stop- It was you who…." Gwen began to hyperventilate, the appropriate reaction to such events- even if it was slightly delayed. The Doppleganger's eyes widened in mock innocence and pointed to itself as if to confirm it was being blamed. _

"_**If it makes you feel so much better, by all means- blame moi." **__The Doppleganger said leaning back against the dumpster lid casually, "__**You'd still be blaming yourself."**_

_For Gwen the tears came instantly, she had taken a life. Sure it may have been an enemy but they deserved as much a right to be alive as she did. The worse part about it, she felt the Mana she absorbed from him pulsing in her veins, giving her energy she begged to have previously. Remorse gripped her fragile heart, guilt came in waves, it threatened to choke her. She dropped to the pavement and bawled. What was she to do now? Who could she turn to? Her head began to spin, frantic for a solution. Perhaps this was a dream, the hallucination of herself seemed to add weight to that theory- maybe she'd wake up soon._

"_**Oh you're wide awake, I assure you. But crying, blaming, and ignoring me isn't going to make it any better." **__The Doppleganger commented as it jumped off the dumpster and stood right above her._

'_Gwen!" Called a male voice, far off in the distance, it brought Gwen off of her knees instantly. _

"_They can't find me here, I have to…I have to get out of here!" She repeated the last lines to herself like a mantra, and with new-found strength she sprinted in the opposite direction. The Doppleganger vanishing as she ran off, and the forever knight hidden in the alley._

_______________________

Present- Higher Asylum

Max Tennyson finished filling out the release papers just incase things looked optimistic. He had hoped that his granddaughter would have improved, and at one point she had. Visiting her every month for the last seven years had been a trying experience, even more so since Ben refused to visit. Verdona had thought it best that he be the one to visit, Gwen knew he'd show no judgment outright. The Anodite council had been the ones to order the energy inhibiter implants, and declared Gwen to be stripped of her power usage indefinitely.

But the power was apart of Gwen, she had weaved herself to it as soon as she discovered it. It slowly killed her inside each day she couldn't feel the Mana flowing through her. These manifestations she claims she sees had troubled Max when he first heard of them. It was the law that mentally unstable Higher Asylum prisoners were to be 'euthanized' should they prove untreatable. It was harsh, but a certain fail safe from them accidentally let loose on society. It was crucial that he smuggle his way back tomorrow to talk more sense into her.

The guard outside the door signaled for him to leave as the clock ticked to ten minutes after visiting hours.

"Sorry, but rules are rules."

"No, it's alright, I've been here long enough." Max said as he folded the papers and stuffed them in his pocket.

_-------------------------------------------_

_Flashback_

"_Where did you go?" Ben half yelled._

"_We looked for you for an hour!" Kevin actually yelled. _

_Gwen had ran back to the car, and was sitting curled up in the back seat. She had fallen asleep rather quickly from all the crying. When the boys got a better view of her, they saw the wreck she was in._

_Her tear stained face and puffy red eyes looked to her cousin and friend. _

"_Whoa, are you alright?" Kevin asked, worry etched in both of their faces._

"_I just had a nightmare is all." said Gwen, convincing herself more then Ben and Kevin. "Yes, I had a nightmare. I…I came back after I patrolled, I found nothing, I fell asleep… " Gwen explained, her head moving with every word to further explain it to herself. _

"_Let's take you home, you need rest." Kevin said as he motioned for her to lie down fully in the backseat. _

"_No more patrolling for you for a while." Ben added as he hopped in the front seat. Kevin started the car and began to pull onto the highway, heading toward her house._

"_Yeah, perhaps too much work is making me see things." She whispered but sat herself up to look out the window, the dark sky and highway lights caused a reflection of her image in the window. But she didn't see just one image- but two. Her head whipped around so quickly it could have snapped._

_There was the Doppleganger sitting primly next to her, her smile patronizing. Gwen's eyes widened in alarm and her breathing hitched, it caused the boys up front to look back at her. _

"_Are you okay, Gwen?" Ben asked as he peered back at her from the passenger seat, Kevin looked at her through the rearview mirror. She looked from them to the Doppleganger that still sat demurely across from her, it smiled coyly. _

"_You don't…" She began to ask, but was cut off._

"_**Don't bother, they can't see me. You may want to relax- you're scaring them." **__The Doppleganger toyed with a lock of it's hair and hummed a tune, both guys upfront oblivious to it's existence. _

_Gwen sat back in her seat, still staring at the Doppleganger with her jaw open. _

"_Gwen?….GWEN?!" Ben yelled for her attention, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes to snap her out of her reverie. In that instant of blinking, the Doppleganger disappeared. _

"_What?…Oh I just need a sleeping pill, I'm a bit out of it." she responded._

"_A bit?" Kevin retorted from the driver's seat. _

Present-

Kevin walked down the streets of Bellwood, his mind still jumping hurdles around his problems. He couldn't understand why he still kept to this town, but his subconscious had an idea. The light of midday and the heat caused beads of sweat to trickle down his forehead, he'd been outside for a good while. He could see the tall sign of "Mr. Smoothie" tower over the houses from blocks away.

"_A coke sounds good right now." _Thought Kevin.

Perhaps Argit could help him afterall, but the thought flew out the window as soon as he'd thought of it. Argit would just leave him stranded in the Null Void at some point. He went down the list in his head of his connections….Cooper! If anyone could invent, build, or find away inside it would be him. But he'd lost contact with the guy several years back….another wall crossed.

Mr. Smoothies came into view, his thirst crying out to be satisfied. 'Could it be so hot out?'

Kevin approached the order window, passing the outside tables that were filled with a rather large amount of people. The girl at the window smiled at him appreciatively and gave a flirtatious wink.

"What can I get for you?" she asked. Kevin looked at the menu dully and without much excitement, "A coke is fine." He pulled out a five and handed it to her. The girl snatched a Styrofoam cup and held it under the dispenser for ice and coke, she popped a lid on and stuffed a straw in the lid. She took another few seconds to grab a piece of paper, perhaps the receipt. When handing him the drink, Kevin noticed a piece of paper had slid from her fingers to his.

He took the coke and paper and went to sit at a table in the far off corner, opening the piece of paper it revealed what he had suspected- her number. Looking up he spied the girl staring at him from the window, giving him a wave. He shook his head and had no qualms of throwing the piece of paper in the trash while she was looking.

She stopped staring after that.

Kevin sat there a minute, sipping on his coke and devising plans in his head.

"Kevin?" a feminine voice called from behind him. He spun around to see the familiar faces of Julie and Ben.

He felt happy to see his old friends, he felt grateful that perhaps he found someone to help him, he also felt that long standing urge to punch Ben right in the face.- and never to deny himself of his selfish needs, he did just that.

A crack of knuckle, a gasp of pain, Ben stumbled back holding his bleeding nose.

"I've been waiting for this little get-together for five years, Tennyson."

Next Time: Chapter 4: What was never said, and how it started.


End file.
